


又见炊烟

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	又见炊烟

王凯回到酒店，洗完澡收拾好，已经将近十二点了。他躺在床上看手机，有点漫无目的。累确实有些累了，这两天到处跑路演，就没休息过，但又确实是睡不着。他点开微信，第一条是他给师哥发的消息，说他今天路演结束了，准备回酒店。

师哥还没回他。王凯翻了个身，侧倚在枕头上，把通讯录调出来，心想要不要给师哥打个电话聊几分钟，又想这个时间他有可能已经睡了。正犹豫，他听见敲门声，轻轻的，一连三下。

他认得这个敲门的力度和频率。

王凯匆匆穿上拖鞋，根本也没从猫眼里看一看，就过去把门打开。迎面接住他的，毫无疑问就是那双熟悉的手臂。

他没有忘记把门关上，下一秒就被那人温柔的亲吻给笼住。靳东在他的唇角轻轻吻着，手上摩挲他后脑的头发，摸到一点暖融融的湿意。

“洗过澡了？”靳东柔声道，“怎么还不睡呀，知道我要来？”

王凯在他怀里摇了摇头，他不知道。一般来讲，靳东的行程无论公事还是私人，他的助理都会告诉他，如果没收到助理的消息，那么八成是这人又自己开车走高速来了。

果然，靳东说他在上海开会，结束之后饭都没吃，紧接着开车就过来了。他说：“你这趟走挺久，这两天挺想你的。”

房间里只开了床头的小灯，光线很昏暗，但正是在这种柔和的光里，王凯显得很年轻，眼睛很大，又瘦，像个小孩子。他又躺回去，把空调打到暖和的温度，然后缩在被子里，听着师哥在浴室里的水声，觉得心里很舒服，不能单纯用开心或者幸福来形容，就好像跌进一片白而软的羽绒里，轻松极了，心是定的。

他打开手机，放了点轻音乐，平躺着闭目养神。

平常拍戏跑通告的时候他有时候会这样，如果来不及睡一个整觉，就闭一会眼睛，那时全部感官都是敏锐的。但今天他在等人，也就更放松，他听见那边的水声停了，一阵湿润的水汽飘过来，还有那人喜欢的古龙水味，那种柑橘薄荷的气息在靠近，越来越近，化作在额角的一个亲吻。

王凯笑盈盈地睁开眼看他。

师哥也翻身钻进被子。窗外风不小，已经入冬很久，经了几次降温之后哪怕南方也是寒冷。但室内可真暖和。意料之外见到爱人，今晚王凯明显挺高兴，捉过他的手指嗅了嗅，他说：“我得闻闻，这几天你又抽烟没。”

烟草味很淡，几乎没有。小孩大概是挺满意，抬起头亲他，啵的一声。

靳东笑了，低头捉住他的目光，跟他对视，轻声问他：“怎么？是想直接睡觉，还是做做睡前活动？”

小孩儿眼神雀跃，眨了眨眼：“来啊来啊！”

他这又纯真又放肆，坦坦荡荡的小模样，当真让人又爱又恨。靳东从下往上解开他睡衣扣子，他就配合地抬起手，让他脱掉，还不忘抬起腿蹭蹭他的腰。他一高兴一开心，往往就主动的很。他把脚趾勾在爱人那处，蜷起又舒展。

师弟故意挑衅，当哥的也没忘好好对他。是睡觉还是“睡觉”？——他早料到这孩子要选后者，因此他把他们惯用的东西都带在身边。上次是在车上用的，还剩半瓶，就直接丢进了储物盒，靳东下车的时候直接顺在口袋里，没过多久，这东西就用在爱人身上。

他得让他除了乐趣之外，体味不到任何不适。

王凯嗤嗤地笑着，把手臂搭在师哥肩头，脚尖沿着那人的腿滑了一圈，交叠在腰上。他来的时候，那种甜蜜蜜的感觉也深深磨进去，一直窜到腹腔里。

真好，真喜欢。

他附在爱人耳边轻声说。

靳东侧过脸，捉住他耳垂含在唇间轻咬，感到那孩子像个小兽物似的呼出热气，越投入，越沉沦，就越热情。他热情起来的时候，那种气质可真难形容，亦正亦邪，美丽而危险。

但他不怕危险。大型猫科动物收起锋利的爪牙，给他柔软的心跳，柔软的肚皮，以及柔软的身体内部，缠他吻他，不可开交。

王凯迷迷糊糊做了个挺长的梦，再醒过来，按亮手机看了看，是早上七点四十。靳东看样子也是刚睡醒，正侧着身看他，一手仍然抱着他肩头，一手在被窝里牵住他的手指。

“你是明天晚上的路演吧？”靳东轻声道，“坐今天傍晚的飞机？”

王凯嗯了一声。禄口机场离南京市区挺远的，但他现在不想提这个，傍晚是傍晚的事，今天一天才刚刚开始。他动了动，腿麻了，扬手就给了那人胸前一巴掌，嗔他：“干嘛压着我腿睡觉……麻了啊。”

始作俑者倒是不情愿起来，过了片刻才挪了地方，放那条腿自如。小孩儿睡饱了，气色跟精神都特别好，他又戳了戳他胸口：“有没有吃的啊？饿了，昨天晚上都没吃什么。”

靳东捉住他的指尖亲了亲：“带你去吃点不一样的。”

 

磨蹭了半天穿衣服起来，洗漱梳理完，早点摊子的人也没那么多了。太阳出着，但天气仍然是冷，这样倒好，两个人把脸捂得严严实实，倒也没引起太多注视。人人都裹着，看不出你我，因此王凯可以明目张胆在袖口里牵着爱人的指尖。

两人走在南京冬季早晨的路上。

这儿靳东来过一次，上次来做活动，就在这家吃的早餐。摊子已经开了三十三年了，是一对老夫妇在经营，就一间窄屋子，连门脸都没有，居然就长盛不衰到如今。

这家馄饨店叫“又见炊烟”，是老太太起的。两个人年轻的时候喜欢邓丽君，老了虽然听的少了，店却一直这么叫下来。店面旧的很，只有几张桌椅。锅全是用原始的木柴烧起来的火，水一滚，莹白的馄饨就浮在上头。

王凯坐在屋角的小桌子旁，见人慢慢少了，才敢把墨镜拿下来。他在外面一向是安静的，就静静看着老夫妇在门口锅前忙活，馄饨盛在碗里，浇一勺辣油。

老太太把碗放在王凯面前，热气就一下腾空而起。挺香的，他不知道怎么解释，他就是喜欢这种不雕琢的烟火气——如果他不是现在的身份，不做着现在的事，像这样经营一家三十多年的馄饨铺子，好像也不错。

“烫着呢，刚起锅的，”靳东用湿巾擦好瓷勺，递给他，“吹一吹再吃。”

王凯用勺子搅着馄饨汤，低头看碗里漂着星星点点的油花，并没急着吃。他说：“哎，我觉得以后咱们演累了，就像这样，买个店面做着也挺好。”

“行啊，”靳东望着他，眼里有笑意，“都听老板娘的。”

小孩吞下馄饨，瞪了他一眼：

“你做老板娘，我做老板。你干活，我管账。”

 

店里只有他们两个人了，门口往来的人群却逐渐增多，这个城市已然醒来了，在十二月的严冬里开始焕然一新的白天，人来人往，车水马龙。

实际上，这个世界能真正记住的东西很少，并且越来越少。但总有人在瞬息万变之中，在向永恒发出挑战的时候，留下某些并不显眼、并不奢华，但暗自生光的证明。一家三十三年的馄饨店，大约是这其中之一。

 

“然后呢，然后我们也像这样做三十多年？”靳东笑道，“一直到我们七八十岁？”

王凯擦擦嘴角，也笑了。一改原先狡黠的模样，变得有些郑重。

他点点头。

 

“一直到我们七八十岁，八九十岁，走不动、看不清，也说不了话为止。

“就算那时候也得待在一起。”

 

 

fin.


End file.
